


0003 Choose

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sorpresa para Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	0003 Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, tomen en cuenta esta imagen para poder leer este pequeño texto  
> <http://goo.gl/WuymvR>

Esa mañana Gerard había llegado a casa de Frank mas temprano de lo acordado, el mensaje decía nueve y treinta de la mañana pero él llego media hora antes. No era típico de Gerard así que Frank sospecho.

 

 

Si, Frank Iero sospechaba algo de Way, él no solía llegar temprano y menos por la mañana, le era difícil levantarse; no salía de casa hasta estar limpio, una buena taza de café bien cargada y todo el montón de productos en su cabello después de cantar un montón de canciones frente al espejo. Frank lo conocía bien ya que después de tres años de noviazgo llegas a conocer lo mas mínimo de tu pareja.

 

 

Gerard se estaciono frente a la casa de Frank, seguro que los padres de Iero ya habían salido hace unas horas a sus respectivos trabajos así que se dio el lujo de aparcar justo al frente, salir de su auto y recargarse en el mismo como en las películas. Quería parecer cool...era cool según Frank.

 

 

"Muy temprano, señor Way" dijo Frank apenas abrió la puerta, Gerard seguía recargado en su auto.

"¿Estas listo?"

"No" dijo siendo bastante obvio, estaba aun en pijama y su cabello estaba desordenado, por supuesto que no estaba listo.

"Bien, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites."

"Esta bien, pero tienes que entrar, hace mucho frío." Dijo Frank desde la puerta encogiéndose de hombros al sentir el frio aire.

"Bien, veré televisión mientras." hizo un juego extraño con sus llaves y después la llevo al bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

 

 

 

 

Veinte minutos después y Frank estaba listo. Ambos subieron al auto y llegaron a la calle Duane.

 

 

El día pintaba de lo mas soleado pero de camino hacia allá las nubes comenzaron a juntarse y a después comenzó a llover.

 

"¿Que hacemos aquí? pregunto Frank poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera.  
"Baja y te lo diré." Gerard le sonrió e Iero no hizo mas que obedecer antes de pasar la mano por su cabeza y sentir que la misma estaba bien cubierta. Gerard cerro la puerta del auto y camino hasta llegar al otro lado con Frank que ya estaba en la banqueta, sus manos metidas en los pequeños bolsillos de la sudadera protegiendolos del frío.  
"Ahora que" dijo Frank con todo de pregunta, Gerard estaba en el despreocupado proceso de recargarse en su auto  
"Escoge." Way se cruzo de brazos y vio a Frank en la misma postura, sus hombros encogiéndose hacia su cuello y sus manos metidas en el mismo lugar; el frío era lo de menos, estaban ahí por algo.  
"¿Que?" sonó tan desconcertado que dio dos pasos hacia adelante para que Gerard notara que su ceño estaba fruncido. Estaban en la calle a tempranas horas con un frió de mierda colándose por sus ropas y Gerard solo dijo eso?  
"Si, escoge"  
"Escojo irme a casa en este momento." saco su mano de uno de los bolsillos y trato de abrir la puerta del copiloto.  
"No, espera. Espera. Te prometo que después de esto iremos a desayunar. Yo también tiempo hambre." Gerard tomo del brazo a Frank y después él mismo saco la mano del otro bolsillo y la tomo presionando un poco.  
"Tengo frió...y lo mas importe: tengo sueño aun." respondió Frank tratando de zafarse del agarre de Way.  
"Solo...solo voltea hacia arriba."

 

Frank elevo su vista hacia el cielo, daba la espalda al los departamentos tras él. El cielo estaba cada vez mas gris pero las gotas de lluvia habían cesado un poco dejando que Iero pudiera ver mejor. Un árbol con apenas unas cuantas hojas estaba cerca y definitivamente entraba en su campo de visión. Unos cuantos pájaros se posaron en las delgadas ramas; Iero trataba de buscar algo en su campo de visión pero no veía nada mas que un frió y lluvioso día por delante, un árbol sin hojas y las inmensas ganas de tener una taza de café caliente en sus manos.

 

"Eres un despistado" dijo Gerard al ver la postura de Frank, le seguía dando la espalda a ese montón de departamentos. Las escaleras metálicas combinaban con los colores de los mismos. Un color casi blanco comenzaban desde la parte izquierda y después un color beige y le seguían colores grises combinados con negros. Esas típicas partes traseras de los edificios.

 

"¿Pero...que demonios?"  
"¿Que color te gusta?"  
"Verde" veía las ventanas del los edificios y contesto sin pensar.  
"Cariño, eres tan excéntrico. Uno de esos departamentos se vería bien en ese color." contesto Way llevándose una mano a su barbilla pensando en un verde en algunas de esas paredes.  
"¿Que?" bajo su mirada y volteo a ver a Gee. "¿A que te refieres con escoger?"  
"¿Feliz cumpleaños?"

La deforme sonrisa se formaba apenas en la boca de Gee, una sonrisa mal lograda y sin ganas. Sabia que Frank odiaba las sorpresas.

 

"No...no no"  
"Hable con tus padres, ellos me dijeron que pensabas en independizarte así que que mejor regalo que un...un departamento."  
"Gerard Arthur Way no tienes derecho de hacer esto"  
"Si, si lo tengo" volvió a su postura inicial, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.  
"Además...que demonios hacías preguntándole a mis padres."  
"Son mis suegros," hizo un poco de énfasis " y puedo hablar con ellos de lo que sea."  
"No...no lo quiero."  
"Bueno, me di la libertad de escoger uno por ti," saco un par de llaves de su bolsillo trasero, tomo la mano de Frank y las puso ahí y después cerro la mano en un puño dejando atónito a Frank "departamento 9B. Me di la pequeña confianza de amueblar con poco. Puedes ir a ver."  
"No...no, no quiero" no sabia que hacer con lo que estaba en su mano.  
"La entrada es del otro lado. Feliz cumpleaños Iero" Gerard acuno la cara de Frank y deposito un beso en la frente después lo obligo a regresar su mirada al edificio, elevo su mirada y de una de las ventanas mas altas salieron globos de colores y un poco de confetti.

 

 

 


End file.
